


Offer

by pinkhoodie



Series: Run Away With Me [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhoodie/pseuds/pinkhoodie
Summary: Only Sango knows what it is Kagome wants. Therefore it stands to reason only Sango can give it to her.





	Offer

Kagome raps her knuckles on the hard, wooden frame of Sango’s doorway. It’s late, just before the middle of the night, but Kagome prays that Sango’s sleepy face may still be able to greet her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she whispers _please…_ to herself, and quietly knocks one more time. “Sango…?” 

She’d already wailed out the worst of her cries earlier at her hut, secretly hoping Inuyasha would return before she cried herself to sleep. But when fifteen, twenty, thirty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of him, Kagome wiped her face clean and headed over to the only safe place she had left. Though Sango doesn’t live too far away, the trip is still long enough for Kagome to start thinking about all she’d been through since she returned, and she finds herself fighting tears from falling down her cheeks once more. But at last, she’d made it, the inviting roof of Sango’s hut peeking over the horizon. 

The straw covering of the doorway parts and Sango, rubbing her eye, groans. Her face brightens significantly when she sees Kagome, but then falls as soon as she spots the tear streaks down her face, the way Kagome holds her elbow as she hunches over. Sango immediately hugs Kagome’s shoulders and pets her hair, ushering her inside. 

Kagome wants to say sorry for intruding, thank you for letting me into your home at such a late hour, it’s been a rough few days—but instead the emotions she’s bottled up from the trek to her hut come pouring out of her mouth and she begins sobbing safely against Sango. Kagome snakes her hands around the back of Sango’s robe and grips the fabric as if she never intends to let go. 

“Kagome, Kagome…” Sango’s obviously extremely worried, sweeping Kagome’s hair out of her wet face and behind her ears. Though Kagome was often open about her emotions, far from embarrassed about letting people know how she_ really _felt, this deep sorrow was rare and foreign on her. She almost always saw the positive in things and held an optimistic attitude about how to solve any problem; so what could have happened to make Sango’s dear best friend cry like that? “There, there,” she coos, slowly helping Kagome down onto the floor so that she won’t have to spend so much effort standing up. “I’m here, it’s okay.” 

“God, Sango.” Kagome hiccups. “I don’t think Inuyasha even cares about me anymore. He just… he still treats me like he did when I was fifteen. Maybe I _did _make a mistake…” Sadness creeps into Sango’s heart as she watches Kagome struggle not to lose herself to her own shuddering sobs. All she can do is place a hand on Kagome’s thigh to comfort her, trying to silently urge her to continue. “Maybe the three years apart I spent just… romanticizing what I thought Inuyasha and I had. I just… I don’t have anything left, Sango… God…” She breaks down, holding her face in her hands and loudly releasing all the anguish she has inside of her. The darkness drains from her heart, ricocheting off the walls of Sango’s hut and landing into _her _heart. Kagome’s next words come out muffled. “This isn’t what I wanted.” 

Sango exhales slowly. “Kagome, I… know how you feel.” She looks down at the floorboards, studying a crack in the smooth surface. Maybe now’s her chance… 

Kagome closes her mouth, trying desperately to stifle her sobbing so she can let Sango talk. 

“Sometimes I… regret marrying Miroku.” Kagome goes deathly silent and looks up at Sango then, mouth somewhat parted in shock, that embarrassing heat bullying its way up her ribs. She knows the two of them had problems, but Sango never really talked about how she regretted anything, especially since she just had three children with him. Kagome realizes then that they aren’t alone—the two sleeping faces of Sango’s twin girls tucked into a dark corner of the room, and her baby boy swaddled in a soft stack of straw and cloth near their fireplace. She desperately hopes she hadn’t stirred their slumber with her loud crying, but if their gentle snoring is any indication, she’ll be okay. Miroku, however, is thankfully, nowhere to be found… 

“Where is…?” Kagome whispers, her heart stopping. She hopes this topic won’t get Sango into any trouble, that an angry Miroku won’t appear to start an argument. 

“He’s out for a few days to go visit Mushin. Don’t worry.” 

Kagome nods. “Why don’t you… are you not happy?” She holds both her soft fists to her chest and watches as Sango’s eyelids droop to cover sad eyes. The light from the fire dances on just one side of Sango’s frame, casting her in a beautiful orange glow. She looks statuesque, weighing her next words very carefully before she speaks. 

“I love my family. I wouldn’t give my children up for the world. But sometimes…” Sango shifts her eyes to the fire, watching the flames lap at the crackling, ashen wood. “I feel like he just wanted to be with me to produce a lineage for himself. He often doesn’t even care about what I want or how I feel. It’s awful… and… sometimes I feel so lonely.” 

Miroku had told her plenty of times that even if she had great power and had earned so much respect from others, she would always just be his woman. Sango tried to understand, tried to be a good wife; she told herself that distancing her past life as a broken teenager avenging a whole village and searching for the last innocent light she saw in her brother by settling down, marrying Miroku, and bearing his children would give her some sort of peace of mind. This would be the resolution she needed in her story! The climax that made all the build-up worth it! …But usually she found herself trying to pinpoint the exact moment of that climax and yet no result ever came, even when she started convincing herself that climaxes and resolutions and happy endings were stupid and that this was just life now. Everyone settles into complacency eventually. She’d spent so long hoping that the new Sango’s problems could be separated entirely from the old’s. What she wishes she’d realized sooner was that problems always stack up—they never replace. 

Kagome’s heart stutters in her chest as she looks upon her best friend’s face, and she’s unsure why. But the urge to reach out and run her thumb across Sango’s cheek overwhelms her… so she does. Sango feels her face heat up, particularly in the trails left behind by Kagome’s thumb. She bites her lip, and then speaks. 

“Kagome…” Sango’s chest tightens, her breathing shallow. “Run away with me.” 

Kagome freezes. Thousands of little things crowd her mind to help her shape her decision: why, what time it is, how dark it is, how hard it’ll be, who’s coming with them, who’ll see, how quickly they could be found out, what the future will hold, how she feels about this. But above all, she yearns to get away. She yearns to simply feel free. And, without willing to compromise any longer, she yearns to do it all with Sango. So she does the only thing she can. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this party started!
> 
> Next chapter will start fleshing out the OCs in this fic because, yes, due to the nature of a post-canon story, there kinda have to be? But I promise the focus is entirely on Kagome and Sango, as god intended.
> 
> Sidenote: Rumiko Takahashi name your fucking characters challenge.


End file.
